The Event
by Unrealistic-Dreamer15
Summary: One-shot. My take on what I think happened on how Piper died on Chris fourteenth birthday. In the unchanged future.


**A/N: Italics is the brothers talking to each other through their bond.**

Today wasn't like any other day and Chris knew that, because today was his birthday. He was turning fourteen and he could not have been any happier than he was today. He loved celebrating his birthday it always made him feel normal for a change. Like any year his older brother would make him feel that he wasn't second best since his father never gave him any attention. He learned from an early age that his father will never come and frankly he did not care. Chris was happy to have his mother with him because she was his favorite person and the only parent he knew that cared about him. He heard the clattering noises of pots and pans and could just imagine her in the kitchen bustling around. Chris could see his mother over the stove making breakfast with a content mile on her face and her brown hair pulled back by a clip. He laid there on his bed with his eyes closed covering his startling green eyes.

_Happy Birthday bro_

_Thanks Wy_

_Your welcome Chris_

_So are you going to be here for my party?_

_I can't the stupid elders want me to practice on controlling my powers_

_Oh. Okay_

_I'm sorry Chris, you if I could be there I would_

_I know don't worry about it you'll just have to make it up to me later_

_I promise_

_Kay_

_Got to go _

_Bye Wy, and thanks_

_No problem little bro. _Chris sighed and got up from his bed and wet to get ready. He showered and dressed then ran down the stairs to see his mother. Piper Halliwell was making breakfast for her youngest son knowing that nay minute now he will wake up.

"Hey mom" Piper heard him say and spun around and hugged her baby boy seeing how grown up he looked. He was tall for his age and lanky in form unlike Wyatt who was more muscular. Chris unruly brown hair was the same shade as hers and she could see the Halliwell good looks in him. She smiled sadly because he reminded her so much of Prue sometimes that she could have sworn he was her twin.

"Happy Birthday Peanut" She saw him scowl and she laughed knowing how much he hated the nickname. Piper felt sad looking at her son how Leo could just ignore him he just made her so mad sometimes.

"Mom" he whined. Piper smiled and placed the chocolate chip pancakes on the table motioning her son to sit down and he did. He ate his breakfast in silence savoring every bite of it. Chris just listened to his mother washing the dishes humming softly to her self.

"Peanut you should go out with your friends and enjoy the day then come home later" Chris rolled his eyes knowing exactly what his mother was trying to do. She was trying to make him leave the house so she can decorate for his "surprise" party. Piper did it every year, inviting his aunts, uncles, cousins, and friends. And just like every other year he would act all surprised just for his mother's sake.

"Mom all my friends are busy right now or are still sleeping in so can I just stay home and help you please"

'Oh, okay but please act surprise later okay"

"Deal"

"Plus I'm too much like you and I can't stay doing nothing I have to do something" piper rolled her eyes and laughed. He was right he was just like her. So she made him help her with making the cake laughing and enjoying each others company. Chris looked at his mother and smile he truly did admire his mother she was such a strong woman. Raising her two magical children as a single mother was hard for her but she managed somehow. Without warning a demon shimmered in throwing an energy ball at Piper. Piper reacted and blew up the demon then several others shimmered in.

"Chris hurry orb away I don't want you to get hurt"

"No mom I'm not leaving you alone" cried Chris.

"Please Chris" Piper pleaded not wanting her baby boy to get hurt.

"No mom I'm not leaving you alone" Chris repeated angrily.

"Fine but please don't get hurt"

"I won't mom I promise" Piper nodded knowing just how stubborn her son truly is. So together they set out to fight the demons. Piper blasted as many demons as she could while at the same time she kept a look out for Chris. Chris telekinecally threw demons away. He was to busy to notice another demon shimmer in and throw an energy ball at him. Piper noticed and yelled Chris's name distracted another demon shimmered and stabbed Piper with an athame in her back. Chris screamed throwing the demon against the wall. He got hit on the shoulder by an energy ball. Piper fell to the floor bleeding through her shirt. The demons then shimmered away leaving a very distraught Chris.

"No!" he yelled running to his mother and falling to her side cradling he in his arms.

"Leo, Leo, please your wife is hurt"

"Oh peanut, I'm sorry I ruined your birthday"

"No mom don't say that you didn't ruin my birthday"

"Wyatt, Dad please I need you, mom needs you" Screamed Chris as tears fell from his eyes.

"They're not coming peanut"

"No, don't say that they have to" Chris put his hands over his mother's wound and willed himself to heal her. The familiar yellow glow never came.

"Heal damn it, heal" cried Chris. Piper looked at her son fighting the tears that wanted to fall. Her hand went and grabbed Chris wrist making him stop.

"Its okay peanut its my time to go"

"Don't say that, please just wait they will come"

"No they wont peanut, just remember that I will always love you no matter what"

"Mommy, please don't leave me alone, please"

"Tell everyone that I love them so much"

"I'm sorry mom its all my fault"

"No Chris its not please don't blame yourself" Piper pleaded with her son. Chris nodded and kept trying to make the glow appear. Piper felt her self getting cold and she was slipping into unconsciousness. She tried to stay alive for her son but she knew her time was running out and she cupped his cheek with hand memorizing his features one last time. Piper was losing her battle to stay alive and she closed her eyes. She dyed in her son's arms.

"No! Fuck please mom wake up" Chris screamed so loud he lost his voice. It is my entire fault he thought. He felt numb as he saw his mother dead in his arms he felt numb. As his aunts came and screamed and others came he did not move from his mother he tuned out everyone. He couldn't remember if he even left his mother's side all he knew was that because of him his mother was dead. That was what kept running through his mind over and over. He murdered his own mother and he lost the only parent who truly cared for him.

"It was my fault" he said before he passed out in unconsciousness hoping that it was all a horrible nightmare.


End file.
